How I Feel: An Instant Star Jade oneshot
by dadiva18
Summary: Here is a nice Jade smut for you Jaders out there. Jude goes to tell Jamie her desision, and she makes it all right! J/J Includes Sexual content. For all my fellow Jaders out there!


**A/N: I'm back! To write and to give more Jadey goodness! Here is a one-shot smut for all you Jade fans out there. No offence to any Jommy shippers out there, but there are TOO MANY. It needed some Jadeness and that's where I caome in(lol)!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Instant Star or any of its characters, but I will have Kristopher Turner, my future husband, one day!**

**Shout-outs to all my fellow Jaders out there (especially all at DLS) and to anyone who read and reviews my stories. You guys are love!**

I drive up to his house, not knowing how to say what I am about to tell him. I know that he is not going to like this, and that I risk losing this connection that we have. But I have to do this. I have to do what's right. It might not be my smartest decision, but it just has to be. I walk up to the door and knock. I hear footsteps approach and open the door.

"Jude, hi."

"Hi Jamie. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, come in." he says letting me get in. I sit on the couch and I motion him to come also. He sits down next to me. I take his hands.

"Jamie. For thirteen years you have been my best friend, music guru, and at times, my lover. But I'm a caught between two hearts and I have to break one. So I have to explain my decision to you."

"Jude. It's Tommy right? You are going with Tommy?"

"Well yes." Jamie drops his head and I can see that he is trying to force back tears. He doesn't like showing this side of himself.

"Let me explain this to you. I know that you love me. I know that you will always be there, and really I really would like to choose you too, helping you start the label, making beautiful music together." I say lifting up his chin.

"I love you Jamie. I just need time to show _him_ that I don't love him and I need time to do that. I will be back as soon as I can, and it will be just you and me ok?" he looks at me, tears in his eyes.

"Fine. When are you leaving for Asia?" he asks.

"Tomorrow afternoon, but for now, I just want to spend time with you. Just you and me. Ok?" I ask.

"Of course." he smiles. He pops in a movie and we begin to watch it, me cuddling against him. As the movie is ending with the guy getting the girl in the end, I look up at Jamie smiling. He looks down at me and he lowers his head and captures me in a sweet kiss. I already feel the heat in his kiss and I pry my tongue at the seam of his lips, asking for permission. He greatly accepts it and I deepen the kiss, our tongues intertwining with each others. I'm already feeling the feelings I was guessing I would feel later in the night, but I don't mind. We break the kiss and he starts to kiss my cheeks, down to my ear, my neck, my collar bone. I gasp.

"Jamie!" I gasp. He smiles against my neck as he begins again but I stop him.

"No. My turn." I tell him with a smirk. I start just kissing him then I go lower to his neck, his Adam's Apple, then I got to the first button of his shirt. I look up at him as I start to unbutton his shirt. I can feel that he is anticipating this and he reaches my shirt and he starts to unbutton by shirt. With each button, I feel his hands graze more of my exposed flesh and I feel his. We unbutton each others last button at the same time and we get back into a heated kiss. He demands entrance and I accept greatly. His hands roam by body and his with my hands. He reaches behind and unhooks my black lace bra. He removes it from my body and throws it across the room.

He stops and gazes at me. This is my first time exposed to him.

"Are you ok with this?" he asks with concern. God, I love this man.

"Jamie, I wouldn't let anyone but you do this. Of course I am ok with this. For you and only you." I say looking into his eyes. He kisses me quickly.

He then starts roaming by body with his hands again. He starts with my back then up more and more front until his hands start cupping my breasts. He breaks the kiss, his head lowers and starts to lightly kiss my left breast with him cupping my right. He then starts licking my breast, his tongue swirling around my already hardened nipple while he still rubs my other, pinching at my nipple. I am going over the edge just here and I feel so much pleasure, just by touching. He gives the other breast the same attention. I already feel the liquid heat between my legs, it feels so right being with him. He stops and looks at me with his smoldering eyes.

"Bedroom." I say breathlessly. He stands up and he takes my hand leading me to his bedroom. I feel so strongly for this man and I have wanted this for so long, I just can't believe this is happening.

We barely get into his room and his lips are on mine again. My senses become electrified. More clothing comes off as we discard jeans and he leads me to the bed. We fall into the bed, him hovering over me as we move with each other skin to skin. I feel his growing problem between us and it feels so right being up against me, like it was made for me and only me. I'm getting drunk off the sensation of his flesh on mine. He kisses me again and again on my lips, my face, down my neck, my shoulders all the way down to my belly button. He sticks his tongue into the indentation and I laugh.

"That tickles." I laugh. He smiles as he starts to kiss under my bellybutton. He stops at my jeans and takes them off. He looks at my panties and raises and eyebrow. He looks up at me asking for permission. I nod with a sexy smile. I feel my hips lift as he takes off my panties and I am fully exposed to a man for the first time in my life. I shiver. He looks up.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asks with concern.

"Of course I am, it's just…this is my first time and all.."

"If you don't want this to happen, we can stop right here, right-"

"No Jamie. I want this. I want you. I have wanted this for what feels like forever." I say. He smiles that sexy smile of his. He shifts down and kisses my feet, then my ankles. He kisses up both my legs and my thighs. I feel his hands separate my legs slightly. I feel him kiss my inner thighs and up more till I feel a very satisfying sensation between my legs. I feel his tongue going in and out of me, swirling his tongue. I buck my hips at the sensation. He looks up and licks his lips satisfied. He comes up and kisses me again, his hands roaming my body. I feel his hand roam down towards my area yet again and I fell him insert a finger. I gasp. He keeps putting his fingers in and out of me, faster and faster. He pulls out and I feel empty. He looks up at me and I give him a pleading look. He smirks and I feel him insert two fingers, in and out of me. It feels so euphoric and I feel my walls contracting around his fingers. He goes faster and faster until my body can't handle it. A wave of pleasure comes over me and release myself. He kisses me and he lowers himself again to the area between my legs. He licks me clean, then starts kissing up my body and back to my lips. I taste myself and it is sweet and it feels so great.

We break the kiss and I grab at his sweatpants pulling them down with his boxers. I look down and my eyes widen. Who'd thunk that Jamie was…gifted. He smiles. We embrace in a lip punishing kiss and I reach down and begin to stroke slowly, just fingers, then letting my hand grab him sliding my hand up and down. I hear him moan and grown in my mouth. I smile. I begin to pump faster and fully. We break the kiss and he looks at me with his smoldering eyes, then attaching each others lips to each other again. I kiss his neck, his collar bone, down his chest and his abs, also sticking my tongue in his bellybutton, I can feel his stomach clenching. I reach my destination. I grab his hard and waiting member, and my lips follow, taking all of him in my mouth, liking the tip with my tongue. I look up and I see him, head thrown back, moaning in pleasure.

"Jude…" he moans as I keep taking him in my mouth. I start to let my teeth graze him and that was it. With a moaned cry, he moans my name and he releases himself into me, and I swallow it all. After moments of relaxation and loving exploration inside each other's mouths, we get back into heated kisses and roaming each other's bodies. I try to get on top of him but his strong arms stop me. He positions himself on top of me.

"Oh, before I forget," He says reaching back and taking a foil wrapped package. He smiles sheepishly.

"You think of everything Jamie." I smile at him.

"I promised that I would never hurt you." he says. He puts on the condom and re positions himself just outside my opening, spreading my legs with his knee. He looks at me tenderly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks with concern.

"Jamie. I have never been more sure in my life. I need you. I want you to take me Jamie!: I say, pleading.

"Ok. I warn you, it might hurt at first." he says. I nod. He looks into my eyes.

"I love you Jude." he says.

"I love you to too Jamie." I say. In one swift movement while looking into my eyes, he enters me. At first I felt pain, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure. He pulls out then thrusts into me again and again, starting to make a rythym. I meet his thrust every time, rolling my hips with it. I need him in me more. I wrap my legs around him, so he can get closer. I feel myself getting close to the edge.

"Jamie…faster…harder!" I say in between pants and moans. He does what I say and he begins to go faster and faster. I see and feel that it wont be long for him now. The pleasure is building up inside of me and is coming at a head.

"Jamie…oh God, Jamie…JAMIE!" I scream his name as overwhelming pleasure comes over me. However, he is still going. I feel a second wave and it comes crashing into me. I yell his name again the same time he screams mine and collapses on me. We just lay there for a while in a tangle of arms, legs and blankets, listening to each others heartbeats. After what feels like an eternity, he slowly pulls out and wraps him arms around me, my back towards him.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispers.

"No. It was best feeling I have ever had in my life, I truthfully tell him. I turn around and I kiss him sweetly. I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Jude. More than you'll ever know." he says with a smile. I feel my eyes droop and I close my eyes, dreaming sweet dreams.

I know that tomorrow I'm off on another journey with another man, but my heart knows who I chose, and he is right here next to me.


End file.
